The Cullens read Twilight
by TwilightloverCC
Summary: The Cullens receive a mysterious package with 4 books Twilight. New moon. Eclipse. Breaking Dawn. Read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Actual story in bold **

* * *

BPOV

Today was just a normal day really, Edward and I were out hunting with Emmett, Rose and Esme. Alice and Jazz were at home relaxing and Renesmee was at La Push with Jacob. Carlisle of course was at the hospital doing paperwork. When we were just about finished hunting I got a phone call.

_Alice_

I knew I had to pick up now or she would make me pay in the worst way possible, _Barbie Bella, _I shuddered at the thought

"What's up Ali?" I answered

"Bells, get everyone together and come home there is a parcel for you and I'm sure it's important"

"OK, but Ali is it good or bad?"

"Depends on how you look at it"

"See ya soon then Ali"

I got off the phone and Edward looked at me funny

"What was that about?"

"You'll find out soon but we need to get everyone together and go home"

"Yep, you go find Esme and I'll find Rose and Em"

* * *

Once we got home there was a large rectangular parcel on the dining table and Alice, Jasper and Carlisle were sitting down in their normal spaces so we joined them. Then Jasper passed me the parcel then sat back down. I opened it and looked inside and there were 4 books. I pulled them out

_Twilight. New moon. Eclipse. Breaking dawn._

Emmett looked as confused as I felt but he spoke up "Why are they named after moon phases and times of day?"

"Love, why don't you have a look on the back of Twilight seeing as it's the first book?" Edward reasoned

I gasped it said

**'_About three things I was absolutely positive_**

**_First, Edward was a vampire_**

**_Second, there was a part of him-and I didn't know how dominant that part might be-that thirsted for my blood_**

_**And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.'** _

Everyone but Alice was looking to see why I froze so I passed the book around and watched as each one of them looked as I did.

Alice was the only sane one and said "Maybe we should read the book"

"I'll start" I volunteered

"**Preface"**

**I'd never given much thought to how I would die- though I had reason enough in the last few months- but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this.**

**I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me.**

**Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something.**

**I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death now. But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end. **

**The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me.**

Emmett, of course, had to make a comment "Well this person seems like a little ray of sunshine" he winked at me, everyone including me chuckled except Edward because he knew that the 'hunter' was James and I was the person he was going to kill.

* * *

**A/N: What do ya think please review, the next POV will be Edward. How do you think he will react to knowing what Bella was thinking? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N****:** **Actual** **story** **is** **in** **BOLD**

**SM owns everything unfortunately ****?**

Chapter 2

"Can I read now?" I asked

Bella handed me the book

_"__First sight"_

**My mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down. It was seventy-five degrees in Phoenix, the sky a perfect, cloudless blue. I was wearing my favorite shirt - sleeveless, white eyelet lace; I was wearing it as a farewell gesture. My carry-on item was a parka. **

"Really Bella, a Parka!" Alice exclaimed

"Alice I was human then and it was cold!" she countered

"Fine, but Bella I though you had better fashion sense" Alice grumbled

"Cough-I-cough-beg-cough-to-cough-differ-cough cough" Rosalie coughed out.

Bella glared at her acting angry

******In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State, a small town named Forks exists under a near-constant cover of clouds. It rains on this inconsequential town more than any other place in the United States of America. It was from this town and its gloomy, omnipresent shade that my mother escaped with me when I was only a few months old. It was in this town that I'd been compelled to spend a month every summer until I was fourteen. That was the year I finally put my foot down; these past three summers, my dad, Charlie, vacationed with me in California for two weeks instead.  
It was to Forks that I now exiled myself - an action that I took with great horror. I detested Forks. **

"What about now?" Emmett asked

"Much better" Bella smiled and glanced at me

******I loved Phoenix. I loved the sun and the blistering heat. I loved the vigorous, sprawling city.  
"Bella," my mom said to me - the last of a thousand times - before I got on the plane. "You don't have to do this."  
My mom looks like me, except with short hair and laugh lines. I felt a spasm of panic as I stared at her wide, childlike eyes. How could I leave my loving, erratic, hair-brained mother to fend for herself? Of course she had Phil now, so the bills would probably get paid, there would be food in the refrigerator, gas in her car, and someone to call when she got lost, but still...  
"I ****_want_**** to go," I lied. I'd always been a bad liar, but I'd been saying this lie so frequently lately that it sounded almost convincing now.  
"Tell Charlie I said hi."  
"I will."  
"I'll see you soon," she insisted. "You can come home whenever you want - I'll come right back as soon as you need me."  
But I could see the sacrifice in her eyes behind the promise.  
"Don't worry about me," I urged. "It'll be great. I love you, Mom."  
She hugged my tightly for a minute, and then I got on the plane, and she was gone.  
It's a four-hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane up to Port Angeles, and then an hour drive back down to Forks. Flying doesn't bother me; the hour in the car with Charlie, though, I was a little worried about.  
Charlie had really been fairly nice about the whole thing. He seemed genuinely please that I was coming to live with him for the first time with any degree of permanence. He'd already gotten me registered for high school and was going to help me get a car.  
But it was sure to be awkward with Charlie. Neither of us was what anyone would call verbose, and I didn't know what there was to say regardless. I knew he was more than a little confused by my decision - like my mother before me, I hadn't made a secret of my distaste for Forks.  
When I landed in Port Angeles, it was raining. I didn't see it as an omen - just unavoidable. I'd already said my goodbyes to the sun.  
Charlie was waiting for me with the cruiser. This I was expecting, too. Charlie is Police Chief Swan to the good people of Forks. My primary motivation behind buying a car, despite the scarcity of my funds, was that I refused to be driven around town in a car with red and blue lights on top. Nothing slows traffic down like a cop.  
Charlie gave me an awkward, one-armed hug when I stumbled my way off the plane.  
"It's good to see you, Bells," he said, smiling as he automatically caught and steadied me. "You haven't changed much. How's Renee?" **

"What? Tripping on air?" Jasper joked

"Whatever" Bella mumbled**  
****"Mom's fine. It's good to see your, too, Dad." I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face.  
I had only a few bags. Most of my Arizona clothes were too permeable for Washington. My mom and I had pooled our resources to supplement my winter wardrobe, but it was still scanty. It all fit easily into the trunk of the cruiser.  
"I found a good car for you, really cheap," he announced when we were strapped in.  
"What kind of car?" I was suspicious of the way he said "good car for ****_you_****" as opposed to just "good car."  
"Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy."  
"Where did you find it?"  
"Do you remember Billy Black from La Push?" La Push is the tiny Indian reservation on the coast.  
"No."  
"He used to go fishing with us during the summer," Charlie prompted.  
That would explain why I didn't remember him. I do a good job of blocking painful, unnecessary things from my memory.  
"He's in a wheelchair now," Charlie continued when I didn't respond, "so he can't drive anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck cheap."  
"What year is it?" I could see from his change of expression that this was the wuestion he was hoping I wouldn't ask.  
"Well, Billy's done a lot of work on the engine - it's only a few years old, really." **

"Ha! Funny that I though it rivalled Edward in age" Rose added

******I hope he didn't think so little of me as to believe I would give up that easily. "When did he buy it?"  
"He bought it in 1984, I think."  
"Did he buy it new?"  
"Well, no. I think it was new in the early sixties - or late fifties at the earliest," he admitted sheepishly.  
"Ch - Dad, I don't really know anything about cars. I wouldn't be able to fix it if anything went wrong, and I couldn't afford a mechanic..."  
"Really, Bella, the thing runs great they don't build them like that anymore."  
****_The thing,_**** I thought to myself... it had possibilities - as a nickname, at the very least.  
"How cheap is cheap?"**

"Jasper, I bet that he only bought it for a couple thousand dollars"

**After all, that was the part I couldn't compromise on.  
"Well, honey, I kind of already bought it for you. As a homecoming gift." Charlie peeked sideways at me with a hopeful expression.  
Wow. Free.  
"You didn't need to do that, Dad. I was going to buy myself a car."  
"I don't mind. I want you to be happy here." He was looking ahead at the road when he said this. Charlie wasn't comfortable with expressing his emotions out loud. I inherited that from him. So I was looking straight ahead as I responded  
"That's really nice, Dad. Thanks. I really appreciate it." No need to add that my being happy in Forks is an impossibility. He didn't need to suffer along with me. And I never looked a free truck in the mouth - or engine.  
"Well, now, you're welcome." ne mumbled embarrassed by my thanks.  
We exchanged a few more comments on the weather, which was wet, and that was pretty much it for conversation. We stared out the windows in silence.**

**A/N: Review and tell me which POV you think should be next**

**thx,**

**TwilightloverCC**


End file.
